leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.17
rework * rework and texture upgrade * Numerous champions had their texture recolored |Release = September 25th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.17 Notes |Prev = V4.16 |Next = VPBE }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added to the store, but have not yet been made available: * * * * * * PvP.net League of Legends V4.16 Champions ; * General ** Slight texture update to classic, Dynasty and Midnight Ahri. ; * General ** Slight texture update to classic, All-star, Blood Moon, Crimson, Nurse, Silverfang and Stinger Akali. ; * General ** Slight texture update to classic, Amethyst, Freljord, Queen, Sherwood Forest and Woad Ashe. ; *General ** Base mana increased to 280 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 60 from 50. * **AP ratio increased to 45% from 35%. * **Fixed a bug where Twin Fang's cooldown was only being reset to 0.7 seconds, instead of the intended 0.5 seconds. ; * General ** Slight texture update to classic, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO and Urfrider Corki. ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * ** Resume timer rescalled to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Health regeneration rescalled to % of max health per second from 0.4% at all levels. ** At level 11, non-epic monsters will no longer stop Perseverance. ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * **Can now be primed while Heimerdinger is disabled. ; * **Fixed a bug where the ground effect would fizzle on Karma's death. * **Can now be primed while Karma is disabled. ; * General ** Slight texture update. * ** The clone is now spawned instantly. ** The clone now spawns stealthed. ** Stealth duration increased to 1 second from seconds. ** Breaking the stealth on either the clone or LeBlanc will remove the stealth on the other. * ** Reactivation time increased to 4 seconds from 3 seconds. ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * ** Maximum bonus damage lowered to from . ; * ** Will no longer be removed by non-damaging effects. ; * General ** Texture update. * ** Nautilus can now pull himself toward champion-created terrain. ; * General ** Base Attack Damage reduced to 44 from 49. ** Base Attack Speed reduced to from . * ** Attack Damage ratio reduced to from (min/max/maxHunt). ** Ability Power ratio increased to from (min/max/maxHunt). * ** On-kill cooldown reduction now reduces the cooldown to seconds (now affected by CDR) increased from 1 second. ** ''Nidalee can pounce on Hunted enemies at up to double range and Pounce's cooldown is reduced to seconds (affected by CDR) if she hit her target''. * ** No longer affects the cooldown of Pounce when used on a Hunted target. ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * and **The effects of Rammus' stances will now persist for 1 second after he changes stance, changed from being removed instantly. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the damage range was 700 instead of the intended 850. ; * General ** Base health reduced to 398 from 405. ** Health per level increase to 78 from 76 ** Health regen per level increase to 0.7 from 0.55. ** Classic model will have slightly purple-r skin. ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 340. ** New ability icons. * ** Soraka gains 70% bonus movement speed while moving toward allied champions below 40% of their maximum health who are outside of range. (Allies must be within 2500 range of Soraka.) Additionally, Soraka bonus-armor and bonus-magic resistance are reduced by 20% but she gains ability power equal to that amount. ** After each spell cast, Soraka's next basic attack against an enemy champion boomerangs back to her, restoring health to allies it crosses through equal to . * ** Soraka calls down a star at a target location, dealing damage to enemies at the point of impact. The drop speed is longer the further away the ability is cast. Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are slowed by % for 2 seconds. ** Damage changed to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Changed to ** Armor buff removed. ** Heal rescalled to from . ** Now costs 10% of Soraka's maximum health in addition to mana. *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Remember that health costs cannot kill, and will always leave the caster on at least 1 health. ** Cannot be cast while below 5% of her maximum health. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 20 seconds. ** Range reduced to 450 from 750. ** For each enemy champion hit by , Soraka restores health. The , but not the AP scaling.}} is increased by 1% for every to a maximum of . * ** Changed to . ** Soraka creates a zone at the target location for seconds, dealing magic damage to the enemy Champions in the cast radius. Enemies standing in the zone are silenced till they leave. When the zone disappears all enemy Champions still standing on the zone are rooted for seconds and are dealt magic damage. ** Cost: 70 mana ** Cooldown: seconds ** Range: 925 * ** Heal is now increased by 50% on allied champions below 40% of their maximum health. ** Now notes it removes all instances of Grievous Wounds before healing. ; * ** Animation sped up. This does not affect gameplay. * ** No longer silences the enemy champion. ** Now slows the enemy champion by 99% for 0.25 seconds. This is sufficient time to land a passive-empowered autoattack. * ** Now has a haste animation for while Talon is hasted. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from 60 at all ranks. ; * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture update. ** New ability Icons. ** Basic attack frames sped up. ** Attack speed per level increased to from . * (new passive) ** Viktor starts the game with a , which grants 3 AP per level. Viktor can upgrade the core 3 times for 1000 gold each, with each upgrading granting +1 AP per level, +20 AP, +150 Mana and an augment to the basic ability of Viktor's choice. The upgrades accumulate into , which grants a total of +6 AP per level, +60 AP, +500 Mana, augments for each of his basic abilities and also upgrading his ultimate. * ** Renamed to . ** Renamed Augment: Power to Augment: Turbocharge. ** Range is now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center, increasing the range by an average of 100 units (although varies depending on the size of the target). ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Damage reduced to from ** Now modifies Viktor's next basic attack to deal 20-210 (depending on Viktor's level) magic damage. *** There is no physical damage component. ** Shield amount changed to ** Shield and speed boost (Augment) duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Shield, speed boost and empower all granted immediately upon cast. * ** Range increased to 700 from 625. ** Particle starts playing as soon as Viktor starts cast, time between start of cast and enemy being slowed is unchanged. ** Stunned enemies are no longer affected by the slow. ** Renamed Augment: Gravity to Augment: Implosion. ** Evolution no longer increases range but instead drags stunned enemies into the center. * ** Renamed Augment: Death to Augment: Aftershock. ** Evolution no longer applies a damage over time. ** Evolution now causes a trail of explosions to follow the Death Ray's pay, dealing the same damage again. *** Enemies hit by the laser will take only 40% damage from the trail. *** The total damage of landing both parts increased to 140% from 130%. ** Missile speed of the exploding trail is faster than the laser. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 seconds at all ranks. ** Radius of initial impact increased to 325 from 250. ** Radius of DOT zone reduced to 325 from 350. ** Storm always moves at maximum speed when moving towards Viktor (still moves slower when moving away from him, based on how far away). ** Damage changed to per seconds from per seconds. *** Damage per second changed to from . ** No longer silences on impact, but will still interrupt channels. ** Now has an Augment: *** Augment: Velocity - Chaos Storm moves 20% faster. ; * General ** Slight texture update. ; * **Fixed a bug where Steel Tempest was put on a shorter cooldown if cast in conjunction with . ; * ** Size of spinning hourglasses increased by 50%. Patch Rundown References de:V4.16 fr:V4.16 pl:V4.16